And All Would be Righted
by Rainie Liu
Summary: Zero's done a lot of wrong in his life. He should've been there for Ichiru, he shouldn't have drank from Yuuki, he shouldn't BE a vampire. It was time to right all wrongs. One- Shot Continued. ZeroXOC
1. And All Would Be Righted

He ran his hands across the cold metal of his gun. Bloody Rose had a long history, revered as a wondrous vampire-killing machine and never failed a single owner. It was a beautiful weapon, fit for only the best hunter.

Zero's family had been the best of the best, and as the only living heir, the gun was his. However, even if he was the best hunter, the gun was not deserving of a vampire owner.

He tightened his grip on the weapon and unlatched the safety. No, this gun didn't deserve to serve a monster, just like Yuki and Cross didn't deserve a monster living in their house. They were good people, even if Cross was a bit odd at times, they were godly people. Zero came from the opposite direction.

He looked at his left hand briefly, wondering how many lives it had taken, the human ones of course. The Level Es didn't matter. His fang drew blood from his lip, he wondered how much blood he had drunk from innocent people.

He was a monster, a demon, something that should have never existed in this world. Something that shouldn't exist in the world.

He tightened his finger and placed the cold opening of Bloody Rose against his temple. He wasn't meant to continue in this world, all he would become was a fiend, unable of anything but bloodlust.

Bloody Rose would finally have its revenge after being forced under the hand of a vampire for so long. Zero would finally be able to let go of his guilt. The world would have one less savage.

And all would be righted.

* * *

><p>This was just a little something I came up with while writing my much larger fanfiction.<br>Thanks for all my readers, I'm sorry i've been away for so long

-Rainie


	2. And He Was Saved By Chocolate

There was the click of a gun. It sounded abnormally loud in the silence of the night. He waited for the blissful darkness to finally claim him, finally righting all his wrongs.

Suddenly, a force shoved his arm up, and the gunshot echoed in the air.

Zero left his eyes closed for a while, as if wondering where Death had gone.

"Oh sorry! Pardon me! I'm just so clumsy!" Pale lavender eyes slowly opened to the light of a softly glowing moon, and to the world he had tried so hard to escape.

A bespectacled girl grinned sheepishly at him. "My mum always did tell me to make friends with gravity, but I never listened." Zero blinked in annoyance and refused to meet the girl's eyes, and instead stared at Bloody Rose, which had been knocked out of his grasp. Was this his punishment? To never be able to leave this wretched world?

"Oh! Were you...?" The girl trailed off, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She fiddled with her coat pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. She cleared her throat, "Actually, I'm not very sorry at all." She said matter-of-factually, "If you kill yourself, you'll loose an important part of your life." She held the chocolate bar out to Zero, "So have a choco bar instead"

Zero stared at the chocolate and then the human holding it out. He scoffed and turned around to leave. But, a tug on his coat turned him back around. The human girl had dared to follow and even stop him!

"Come on, I promise it'll make you feel better. It's Swiss, and you know the Swiss, there's always somethin' about foreign chocolate"

Zero's eyes were cold as he glared at the girl. But then, they softened. There was something about the girl's stubborn persistence that reminded him of another brunette, brown-eyed girl. He silently took the chocolate and stared at the wrapper. It was simple, just foil with the company name printed on it. "_Hearthlight_" was a simple, brown, chunk that looked hardly appetizing at all. But it was quite a delicious bar, Zero noted as he grudgingly took a bite. The rich, warm flavor of the chocolate seemed to travel down to the very core of his being, warming up everything around it.

It surprised him. Very little human food ever tasted so good to him anymore. They all seemed watered down next to the forbidden blood that flowed in every single person around him. But this...this wasn't so bad.

"I told ya" A feminine voice drew his attention back from savoring the flavor of the chocolate. "Now you've got a reason to stay right?" The girl's lips quirked up as she brightened, Zero could almost picture the light bulb that should appear on top of her head at that moment. "If I see you in class tomorrow, I'll give you a whole box!" she declared. "Alright, I'm breaking curfew, see you"

With that, the brunette scurried off toward the Day Class girl dorms. Zero stared after her, a bit amused that she thought that the promise of chocolate could influence him into staying in this world. As if.

Zero knelt and picked up Bloody Rose, it barrel cold from the frosted ground it had been lying on. He studied it carefully, not a single scratch. With a "hmph", he pocketed the gun and stood back up. He supposed it was time to help Yuuki with patrol.


	3. And She Keeps Her End

Hello!

**This is your first message from your author!  
>"And All Would Be Righted" originally was intended to be a one-shot on Zero's thoughts before committing suicide, but my horrified friends have convinced me to find a different way to "right all wrongs" and so, I got thinking.<br>And this continuation was born.**

Please show your support by reviewing :)  
>-Rainie L.<p>

* * *

><p>Zero was not looking for the girl, he was not. He was simply scanning his classmates' backs as a way to keep an eye on them. That's why he had the seat in the very back, of course, so that he would be able to keep an eye on the others. That and the fact that the teacher was farther away from him, and that Yuki would be scolded first for sleeping in class.<p>

The girl was not there, he couldn't scent or see her. Zero tried not letting it bother him, but it still crept into his mind. After all, he should know who was responsible for his continued existence in this dreary world. He didn't even have a name.

He took another glance around the class. Yuki was snoring away, blissfully unaware of the teacher marching up to her. Yori was trying in vain to prod her friend awake before the inevitable happened.

"Cross-san!" The teacher thundered, slamming his lecture book down in front of the sleeping girl, snapping her awake. "Some prefect you are! Is this the example the Headmaster wants you to set for the rest of the students? Why, you can join your buddy, Ze-" The sensei's scolding was cut off as he looked up to the silver-haired prefect, as if expecting him to be asleep as well. "Well look at that! The other prefect can even stay awake! Straighten up, Cross-san, you're serving detention for an hour after class"

Yuki turned back to blink owlishly at Zero, just as surprised as the sensei that he had not been sleeping.

"Yoriiiiiiiii" The female prefect whined. "I don't want to serve detention alone! Please stay with me! Please!" She begged her friend as the trio stood to exit classroom after the bell rang. "I don't want to sit in a dark, lonely classroom while sensei grades papers!"

Yori looked with pity at her friend and sighed, "Sorry Yuki, I have a report to type up. Maybe Zero-san can stay?" She looked up at the silent prefect.

"Someone has to patrol" He shut down all of Yuki's hopes with one sentence.

"Hey, Prefect!" A shout from behind them stopped all three. Yuki turned around, all smiles, betting they meant her and not the stotic, mean silver-haired prefect next to her.

"Hiy-" Yuki's greeting was cut off as a brown-haired girl faced Zero, turning her back to Yuki.

"Glad to see that you kept your end of the bargain there, prefect. Here" Yuki, Yori, and everyone else present watched in astonishment as the girl pulled a box of unmistakable chocolates from her bag and handed them to Zero. She actually dared to give chocolates to the meanest, coldest, handsome prefect?

She was rewarded with the cold glare of the male prefect.

"Take them. You'll make me look bad if I don't fulfill my end of the deal." She grabbed Zero's hand and placed the chocolates on them. "Well then, I got places to go and people to see." And she hurried off down the hall before Yuki could say anything.

The crowd dissipated, probably to go gossip about what had just occurred. They didn't see the look in Zero's eyes as he looked at the chocolates, nor did they see him actually pocket them, but Yuki did. Zero Kiryuu had just accepted chocolates from a girl.

Yuki concluded that the girl was insane. She had to meet her.


	4. And Zero Becomes a Shining Knight

The wind was biting and the snow kept getting in Zero's face. Needless to say, he was not very happy to be patrolling the grounds on Christmas Eve. Not that the holiday meant too much to him of course.

But he rather be doing something for his own pleasure, such as sitting with White Lily in her heated stable, than be out in the elements to protect brain-dead fangirls.

He didn't even know what Cross would be thinking, no one-not even those leech-worshipping girls-would brave this weather. Yuki had basically disappeared under all the layers of clothing she wore, but that still didn't stop the female prefect from catching a cold and being forced to stay in the dorms.

There had been no trouble, and Zero doubted there would be. Vampires might not get pneumonia or colds, but they were bothered by the cold just like humans, and those aristocrats wouldn't even come close to anything that would be of a discomfort.

A familiar scent crossed Zero's senses, barely distinguishable in all the snow and wind. A dark figure stood out sharply in the white landscape.

It was _that_ girl again, that insufferable one that made him stay on this unbearable earth. What in the world was she doing out here?

She carried a small satchel and stood there, just staring out in the direction of the school gates. Snow covered her ebony black hair and the black satchel had a thin layer of white.

Zero marched up to her, with full intention of giving her a detention and sending her back to the Sun Dorms.

"I never learn" Her voice, soft and longing, stopped him from unleashing his detention on her. The girl tilted her head and rested her chin on the satchel she was holding. "I always hope, and then they never come."

Zero had no idea what the girl was saying, but he was sure that it probably wasn't healthy for a human to standing out in such weather with only the school uniform on. "What are you talking about? You're breaking curfew" He muttered, making to tug on the girl's sleeve when she gave no response. This was a whole different person from the odd, annoying one that had shoved the chocolates into his hands.

"I thought that...I thought that if I waited here...they would come" The girl hugged the satchel closer, and shook off Zero's hand. "But they never do..." The girl turned her head to look up at Zero. "They never do." She repeated.

Zero was struck by how earnestly sad her eyes were. They were brown, so dull and plain, but yet they were able to convey such intense emotions. They were like an open book to him, so like Yuki's...yet so not. He had only seen that kind of expression once. It was the expression of a person in so much despair and misery, that tears couldn't fall anymore, they just didn't have it in them.

"I suppose I should just take my punishment then, Mr. Prefect, and let you get back to your Christmas." The girl murmured, lowering her eyes again and shuffling forward. "First day back from break would be ok." She stumbled and righted herself, her words were almost slurred.

Zero leapt forward as the girl slipped and slumped into the snow, barely cradling her head as she fell into the snow. She only closed her eyes and shrunk into the ground. He hastily felt her forehead, burning hot.

Cursing, Zero hoisted the girl onto his back and started for the Headmaster's office. Stupid girl, what kind of idiot stands in the snow, waiting for a fever like that?

* * *

><p>Hi there! This is Rainie again, and I would just like to thank you all for viewing my story!<br>I'm sure no one ever reads these things, but I really would like to thank ya'll for taking the time to read my "brainchild"  
>I'll try to update more often, but I usually write these things late in the night...and when the random urge hits me.<br>SO to keep me writing, please do review, alert, favorite :D  
>Thanks again!<p>

P.S. All chapters and author's notes are written at at least 11:30 PM without any editing or proofreading. Sorry!


	5. And Zero Gets A Surprise

"She does this every year" The elderly nurse sighed as she placed a towel on the fevering girl's forehead. "Poor dear" The nurse cleared her throat and stood up, facing Zero. "Thank you for bringing her. You prefects sure have to work hard, I hope Cross isn't overworking you?" Steel-gray eyes sought Zero's with such intensity that he nearly averted his own eyes.

"No" he muttered,"The Headmaster wanted to meet with her when she wakes" He said, as he stood and headed to the door.

"Merry Christmas, prefect, pass to Cross-san and that little girl my greetings too!" Her voice echoed down the empty halls.

The halls were completely empty. Most students had gone home for the holidays and the ones that hadn't were probably in one of the common rooms, celebrating the coming of Christmas. The walk to Headmaster Cross's office had never been so quiet or gloomy.

"Zero!"The ostentatiously dressed Kaien Cross stood with a flourish from his desk. "I'm so glad my adorable son decided to visit me! Did you miss my fatherly love on Christmas Eve? I'm so sorry I had to send you out there in the cold!" The man lunged forward to embrace the silver-haired prefect but was met with empty air.

"Who is she?" Zero demanded to know.

"Who is who?" The Headmaster said, looking confused with a smile. Zero's glare made him straighten up. "Oh, Miss Airi?" The Headmaster leaned back into his chair. "She's a Day Class student, as you can probably tell. She's attended since freshman year, but only in the recent 2 years has she begun to dorm." Cross stared out his window with a forlorn look, "poor girl. Her parents had died during her first year and she's spent every holiday here since."

Zero blinked. Every single holiday? How in the world did he never see her before then?

"She's very reserved...doesn't say much to anybody." Cross continued, "She's always seemed like she was suffering inside and she can barely pay the dorm board" The Headmaster turned back to Zero. The silver-haired prefect did not like that look on his face...it was the look of Cross with a plan. "I've always wanted to help her, but I wasn't really sure how. You know her, Zero?" The Headmaster questioned.

Zero could almost see the gears turning in his head, "No", the prefect said. It was the truth, he had barely found out the girl's name for Pete's sake.

"But you saved her!" The Headmaster cupped his face, " just like a knight in shining armor! Oh! You can assist me in continuing to help her! You know what?" The Headmaster pulled something out of his pockets, it was a prefect band. "She could join you and Yuki! And since she stays for all the holidays too, she could just stay in our spare room!"

Zero looked appalled. Out of all the Headmaster's crazy, eccentric ideas; this had to be the worst. "How could you just throw a human to the vampires? It's bad enough Yuki has to be a part of all this"

The Headmaster seemed to wilt. "But Airi-san's been so alone since her parents died...she'll finally have others now" The Headmaster made disgusting puppy dog eyes toward Zero, who glared firmly at him. "And she mentioned her fund running out...she'll have to drop out if she can't pay tuition. You know her dream is to become a vet just like her father. It's hard to do that without good education."

Zero narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that the Headmaster as trying to guilt him into accepting this Airi girl as a prefect. He liked things just the way they were, He and Yuki were a pretty good team...most of the time.

"And Yuki would get more help! My poor little girl's been so overworked that she has to spend Christmas Eve sick in bed"

The Headmaster seriously knew what buttons to push. "Alright, but you're just asking for trouble" Zero muttered as he left the office.

Kaien Cross smiled grimly as he watched his adopted son leave. Zero had no idea how much trouble Cross was saving by adding Miss Airi to the Prefects. And it was about time that Zero and Yuki noticed that they weren't going to stay in their perfect little duo forever.

* * *

><p>Two upload days in a row! Whew!<br>I don't think I've ever written so much...hehe...I should get long weekends more often!  
>Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please remember that I don't own Vampire Knight and that I only own Miss Airi.<br>Please review, alert, favorite to keep me writing!  
>-Rainie<p>

Reminder: Every chapter has been written at earliest 11 PM with no proofreading or editing. This is truly first draft work. My apologies for all grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and occasional nonsense. I promise to go back over every chapter...one day.


	6. And There's a Third Prefect

Muffled shouts in the nurse's office had alarmed both prefects as they sped toward the West wing of the school

"I tell you every year that waiting out there is a stupid, stupid thing! Eve, you have to take care of yourself! If not for you, than for me! I'm an old lady now, I can't keep worrying for you in everything I do!" The nurse's scolding reverberated inside the small room. The girl, Eve Airi, was sitting up in her bed, head looking down in what seemed to be shame. The Headmaster looking embarrassed in his seat as the elderly woman bustled through her work and continued her scolding.

"Why do you do this Eve? To all of us! Headmaster Cross had to come out on Christmas day and that prefect had to save you on Christmas Eve! Have you no shame?"

The nurse's words must have struck a chord within Even because her snapped up and her blazing eyes were set on the elderly woman. "I never meant to ruin anyone's Christmas. I just wanted the same thing." Whatever fire had driven Eve left her as she played with her hands. " I just wanted my Christmas, honestly Obaa-san, I'm sorry I caused such a ruckus."

"Nonsense! You didn't cause any ruckus!" the Headmaster chose then to stand and make himself known. "Oh Look! Yuki and Zero have come to say hello!"

The occupants of the small clinic immediately turned their attention to the two by the door.

"Hello! Merry Christmas everybody!" Yuki greeted everyone with a smile while Zero merely nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting"Her curious brown eyes sought out the other brunette, recognizing her as the girl who had presented Zero with the chocolates.

"My darling Yuki!" The Headmaster sang as he leaped forward for a hug, "Meet your new comrade!" He squealed while shaking Yuki back and forth in his arms.

Yuki stopped her struggles and turned to the Headmaster, "Eh? New comrade?" She looked to Zero.

"Meet Everette Airi, the third prefect!" The Headmaster declared proudly.

"Wait! Hold up a second! I never agreed to this!" Eve snapped. Who were to think they could just dictate her!

"You don't have to Airi-san! Everything's been set up! I have the new patrolling schedule, your armband, and even a room set up for you next to Zero!" The Headmaster Cross seemed to sparkle as he gestured for Zero to walk forward. "Go one Zero! Give her the armband!"

Zero looked at Cross. So the eccentric man was serious in letting another human risk her life for those bloodsuckers? He took the the armband out and stepped closer to the bed. Up closer, Zero noticed how worn the girl looked, something he hadn't noticed earlier when she was arguing with the nurse. She refused to take the band that Zero offered her.

"Look at it this way, Airi-san, because you're serving the school, you won't have to pay a cent for your tuition! And because you'll be living in the main building as part of the disciplinary committee, you won't have to pay for board either!"

Eve gave the Headmaster a look full of some emotion that Zero couldn't name and slowly took the armband. She stared at the symbols on it for a while and slowly traced the pattern with a finger. The silence filled the air.

"I guess" She started, "I guess I don't have much a choice then?"

The Headmaster beamed.

"Please don't let me disturb your Christmas day anymore than I already have" The girl said, looking at all three standing in the nurse's office.

"Alright then! Zero, go heat the food! Merry Christmas Asawara-san, Airi-san!" The Headmaster beamed at his two adopted children. " I think there are presents for you back home"

As he closed the door, a soft "Thank you" was called after him. He smiled, and headed back to the main house.

* * *

><p>I would like to mention my thanks to my reviewers, including Aishachase97,Itty Bitty Panda Committee,Ziora,Black Neons, and SaraShirabuki<br>You guys are the reason I keep writing :)

Regarding one of reviews by Ziora:  
>Please remember that we've only begun to meet Eve Airi. I'll try my best to keep her from becoming a Mary-Sue though. And concerning the scattering...That would be something I have to work on. But until I can fix that...please see this as a sort of collection of related one-shots.<p>

Again, thanks so much to the readers, alerts, and reviews. I've never finished a fanfiction before, but I'll try my best for this one!  
>and I apologize for all grammatical mistakes, spelling errors, and overall jumping-all-over-the-place<br>-Raine


	7. And Just Another Debt to Repay

And All Would Be Righted:  
>And Just Another Debt To Repay<p>

Zero watched the girl warily as she strapped the prefect band to her freshly cleaned Day Class uniform. The nurse had just given her the grudging "okay" to leave bed and attend class (abet not without much begging)

Even growing up around Yuki, who had never seemed to be able to absorb the food she devoured, he felt that the girl was too sickly and frail to be going to class. A week of fevering had robbed her of her original robust build...not that Zero ever noticed before. However pale she appeared now, the same vigor burned in her eyes, just like the first time she had shoved a chocolate into his hand.

Whatever had been on her mind that Christmas night was obviously not bothering her now, Zero was immediately greeted with a beaming smile as he walked into her line of vision.

"Thank god! Are you here to spring me?" She questioned him as she wrapped a neon pink scarf around her neck. However the color annoyed Zero, it definitely brought some color into the girl's face. It made her look human instead of...never mind. He ignored her and picked up her bag.

"You are! Thank goodness! I don't think I could take another day in that bed. I fear that I've forgotten what the sunlight looks like!" And she looked like it too, not that Zero was going to mention that to her. He had discovered, rather painfully, in his years at a high school that teen girls tended to be sensitive about their appearances.

The nurse, an elderly woman named Asawara, shook her head disapprovingly as she handed the teen a pair of gloves. "Your body's not going to take another day out there in the cold. You really should stay in bed a few more days" Eve just gave the woman a fond peck on the cheeks and tugged Zero out of the nurse's office.

"You should listen to her" Zero commented as Eve shivered violently as she stepped out into the cold. "I don't want to have to carry you back. It's such a hassle."

Eve turned abruptly, her usually wide eyes narrowed at him. She poked him. The girl actually had the nerve to poke him. "I don't like owning anything to anybody. That includes my overly generous headmaster." She fixed her prefect band. "He gave me a job, and by god I'll do it, even if it kills me." As illogical as it was, Zero admired her gal. It was something like another brunette that he knew.

She suddenly stopped her ranting and looked up at Zero, "Oh! That reminds me! I own you something for saving me on Christmas"

Zero only huffed and walked away. Twilight was approaching and the exchange was about to happen. Yuki would need all the help she could get.

Eve ran after him, stumbling in the snow. "Hey! You didn't say what you wanted! You!"

* * *

><p>This is just a super short chapter until I get more time to write. I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long!<br>Finals, promotion, etc have really juiced up my brain. But uh...even though it's project week, I will definitely be writing more!  
>Three cheers for US veterans and soldiers!<br>-Rainie


	8. And Here Comes the Night Class

And All Would Be Righted - 8  
>And Here Comes the Night Class<p>

"How come she gets to be a prefect?" "Airi-san! How'd you become a prefect?" "How come I can't be one?" "Let me get closer to my Aidou-san!" Zero watched the new prefect with interest as she walked through the crowd, her new badge proudly on her sleeve.

Most people, especially the girls at this academy, would probably have ran from the onslaught of questions and demands from the fangirls. Eve merely ignored them and greeted her fellow prefects with a smile. "Ey! It's my comrades-in-arms!" She spouted out a ton of nonsense as she dug around in her bag. "I got a present for the both of you!" Out came two _Hearthlight_s. She presented one to each of the prefects with a crooked smile. "Nothing like chocolate to really warm you up."

Yuki examined her's. She recognized it as the same that Zero had been presented before. So this really was the girl that actually had the nerve to present the cold prefect chocolates. She took a tentative bite and a huge smile spread on her face. "Wow Airi-san! This is amazing!"

An answering smile spread on Eve's face. "Right? I'm glad I found another fan." She took a half-eaten bar out of her pocket and bit into it heartily. She glanced at Zero. "What? Are we too cool to eat chocolate now?"

"No eating on duty." Zero merely stated as he handed the chocolate back to the girl. Yuki looked guiltily at her chocolate bar.

Eve refused to take it. "Eh. No. You're keeping it. I still got to find some way to repay you." Yuki looked between the two of them curiously but was interrupted by the scream of the fangirls.

Zero was surprised to hear a chuckle from the new prefect as she struggled to keep the crowd back from Yuki's side. "Like a pack of dogs going for the bone" She shouted to the silver-haired prefect after noticing his attention on her. "Back you beasts, back!" She shouted to the crowd and waved her hands like a madwoman. It worked to some degree as the startled girls stepped back from the 's gentle ways had really spoiled them. "Back! Are you beasts or men? Madmen or Ladies? Back!" Eve's voice had now taken on a pirate's accent by now and the other female prefect was grinning at her antics.

For once, Zero felt that he was glad he was on duty. Yuki's smile was making the headache that Eve had produced from her shouting worth it. It had been a long time since Zero saw Yuki smile that like.

Then, the gates began to swing open. Eve was taken aback when the screaming crowd of girls aligned themselves in perfect lines to wait for their Night Class students.

Eve was impressed with the Night Class. Though never putting that much emphasis on looks, she definitely agreed that the Night Class was _hot_. And apparently, looks weren't the only things they had. According to Yuki, they were the most elite students the school had, who only had time to study at night. She snorted, some people had everything.

"Aidou-sempai!" A scream right next to her ear nearly burst her eardrums.

"Behind your line!" Eve commanded, drawing an imaginary line with with her foot. "Keep your distance!" She looked to Yuki to confirm that what she was doing was correct.

The other prefect gave her a thumbs up before being shoved into the path of the Night Class students. "Oi! You animal! Detention for you!" Eve hollered as she rushed to Yuki's side, but before she could get there, a Night Class student had helped her up. Seeing the blush upon her fellow prefect's face, Eve merely grinned and melted back into her duties.

"What's this? A new prefect? You smell absolutely delectable!" Eve stumbled back as a blond head appeared in her personal space, way too close to her for her comfort. Wide, innocent sapphire eyes met dull brown as Aidou "shot" her with his finger-gun. "So, beautiful, what's your blood type?"

Eve was taken aback by the boy. He was a player, she concluded immediately. She had never been anything remotely beautiful, Kanari had inherited whatever beauty their parents offered. Therefore, compliments and words meant very little to this boy if he could lie so very easily. His charming smile and good looks might have also attributed to her opinion. "What about it dollface? Don't keep me waiting" he continued with an easy smile.

Eve had just opened her mouth to retort when Zero appeared by her side. "Get to class" he hissed at the blond. Eve looked at her fellow prefect in surprise. She knew he was somewhat grumpy and antisocial from her past experiences with him, but she had never heard that degree of hate in his voice. The silver-haired prefect ignored her as he watched Aidou walk back to the rest of the Night Class.

As they were leaving, the Night Class president, the same one that had helped Yuki up, met her eye. A brief jolt of familiarity shot through Eve as she met the red-brown eyes of the president. But then the Night Class student turned, and Eve walked away, believing it to be her lack of sleep.

But Eve hadn't been the only one that noticed the event. Zero watched the retreating back of the Night Class president with narrowed eyes. Something was up. What did the Kuran have to do with a mere human like Eve?

* * *

><p><strong>Two uploads in a row ^.^<br>**I did promise that I would try to update more no?  
>No? Anyways. I totally promise to update more.<br>I promise things will get more exciting soon! And longer chapters too! ;)

Again, I would just like to remind everybody that these chapters are written without any sort of proofreading whatsoever. You read at your own risk of bad grammar, discursive plots, and horrible spelling. One day...if this is ever completed, I will go back and make the necessary corrections, but until then, you are merely reading a first draft.

Thanks for reading!  
>-Rainie<br>PS - reviewing helps me try to write more! ;)


	9. And the Marble was Dropped

And All Would Be Righted  
>Chapter 9 - And the Marble was Dropped<p>

Kaname watched the prefects pass under his window. Zero trailed behind his Yuki like some lovelorn puppy, just like always. The only difference in today's patrol was the new prefect who was gleefully doing a dance around Yuki. Kaname's heart lightened at the sound of the brunette prefect's giggle, it had been a while since he heard his Yuki laugh as much.

Kaname had recognized the new prefect as soon as their eyes had met. After all, it was he that had dulled those eyes into the muddy brown they were. It was he that the girl's parents had brought her to as their last hope. Though she was a mere babe when he had last seen her, there was no doubt that the new prefect was the same Everette Airi that was brought to him.

Funny how fate had brought her back under his nose. Maybe Cross had something to do with it.

He returned his attention back to the front of the classroom. The sensei had presented the class with a "Rube Goldberg" machine. A complicated, intricate machine to complete a simple task. It only took the smallest push to began the machine, such as dropping a marble, or lighting a match.

And of course, as with most things, there was no stopping after the push is initiated.

Yuki and Everette's coos rang up the window as they stooped to pick up a kitten. And the marble was dropped.

* * *

><p>Just a sort of filler until tomorrow!<br>Please be patient, I hope to upload another chapter tomorrow night around 10/11 PM (Pacific Time Zone)  
>The plot will actually be moving along now! Yay!<br>-Rainie

P.S. Reviewing/Alerts reminds me to write!


	10. And the Dominoes begin to Fall

And All Would Be Righted

Chapter 10: And the Dominoes begin to Fall

Zero curled his nose in distaste as his fellow prefects cooed and made baby noises at the small kitten they held. Though it was definitely better looking than a common street tom, with huge emerald eyes and gray/black tiger coat, it was foolish to make such stupid noises at it. They were on patrol, not kitten-sitting. Maybe it was a female thing. Zero scoffed and trailed after the girls as they searched for the mother of said kitten.

"I don't think she's here anymore" Yuki commented as she pushed through the bushes. There was no sign of a cat like the one they held, or any cat for that matter. The vampires on campus usually did a pretty good job at keeping out all animals except for the stupid humans that couldn't sense danger if it slapped them in the behind.

"You think Headmaster Cross will let me keep him?" Eve asked as she let the kitten onto her shoulder. The little thing fit as well as a rat or ferret would have and snuggled into the prefect's neck.

"Maybe...let's go ask! Come on Zero!" Yuki called as she and the other female prefect began trekking their way toward the Headmaster's office.

Zero sighed and trudged after them, only stopping when he noticed another pair of emerald eyes in the bushes, but only for a moment. Though slightly wary, he shook it off and continued after his fellow prefects.

Eve sighed heavily as she placed the kitten on to her new bed. The Headmaster had not only saved her from ending up in the streets, but also allowed her to keep the pet, even with all the rules against pets.

Cross, being the very generous man he was, had given her a room twice the size of her original room. The closet was already cleaned and new sheets were spread out on the queen sized bed. The carpet was nice and clean and she even had a window! A mahogany desk sat under the window, stocked with clean papers and unused pens. The only bummer was that she would have to share a bathroom with the prefect next to her.

But Eve didn't think that would be too big of a problem. The bathroom was already clean and it wasn't like Zero took up a ton of room with his things. The only difference between what the bathroom would have looked like if her's alone was that the toilet seat was up and there was an extra toothbrush and towel. Eve was secretly very glad that her fellow prefect wasn't the average teenage boy slob.

But then again, nothing was normal about the male prefect. The entire Day Class female population had a crush on him, even she had to admit that she found him attractive. But his glares and attitude usually kept most people away. But Eve liked him all the same. Not like-like, of course, Eve swore that she would never waste her time on such juvenile things. He reminded her of her older brother, who had died in the army a few years ago.

The same brooding attitude, the same quiet nature that made them so easy to talk to. After losing her parents and being practically "disowned" by her older sister, she missed the spats and taunting she shared with her brother. Being with Zero was like having all that back.

Yuki was great as well. Eve's older sister had never really liked her and though she got along well with the girls in her class, she always felt like she didn't belong. Always being somewhat headstrong and stubborn made it hard for Eve to follow the same cliches and stereotypes as her fellow students, making her a little bit of an outcast. But Yuki didn't care about any of that. So for the first time, Eve had a girl friend that she could speak openly about everything and anything.

Eve felt great as she cuddled the kitten closer and turned off her lamp.

* * *

><p>EEP. Sorry guys, I know I promised a really good, long chapter today night.<br>I'm just really exhausted and this is the best I could come up with  
>Now I'm afraid to make these promises...<br>So uh...let's all make a deal.

You review = I pick my sore cross-country-fied butt off the ground and write  
>You review = I drag something out of the depths of the deep, dark abyss that is my mind. <p>

That I can promise :)  
>Good night everyone!<br>Remember to wear lots of sunscreen (For all you LA people out there)  
>Eat your vegetables...<br>Stretch every morning  
>-Rainie<p>

P.S. As you can probably tell...everything is written by an exhausted authoress. No proofreading is done. At. All.  
>You read at your own risk of bad grammar and spelling and nonsense. Thanks.<br>Goodnight...


	11. Request

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE/REQUEST. THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Well. Hiya. I've been away for quite some time, and I really wanted to apologize for that.<p>

The main reason that All Would Be Righted hasn't been updated for so long is because I've encountered a fork in the road. As you can see from the most recent chapter, something is clearly connecting Eve to the supernatural (perhaps she is even part of it), and it's taking quite detour from what the first chapters felt like.

I can't say too much without giving away one ending or the other. But I need a kind of response from my 8 followers and reviewers. I know there are only a few of you, but I really appreciate you becoming one of those few.

So here's my question.

Would you want Eve to be a part of the supernatural?  
>Or would you rather her be human. just another average girl?<p>

Please review your answer or PM it to me. Anything. Just help me decide.

There are two ways to "Right All Wrongs" but I'll never get to do that if I can't get past this obstacle.

So again, so sorry for being away  
>Thank you so much for reading<br>and please please please lend me a hand :)

-Rainie


End file.
